Born With A Mysterious Past
by Yorkmanic88
Summary: I never knew that a game would take me to it's universe to learn my past nor did I know it would reveal what I truly look like. That's what happened to me when I played Freedom Planet from Steam. I never knew that my birthmark would teleport me and my friend in the Freedom planet universe. No longer human...I became a water dragon. What was the game trying to tell me? No idea...
1. Enter Freedom planet

*it's going to be teen for now but it may or may not be mature depending on the chapter. Just to warn you just in case it happens. Also...if I sound like I'm in a foul mood at the start of the chapter, it will explain why. XD takes place after Freedom planet 1*

Chapter 1

(Dante's pov)

"What. The hell. am I doing. WITH MY LIFE!?"

"Oh come on, Dante. This game is awesome."

"No! No! You said that with every Sonic fan games and they were bad! Bug and glitches up the ass!"

"Calm down, Dante. It's not a Sonic fan game. It's a game I found from Steam instead of Gamejolt Trust me. Valve has gotten strict about bad products on Steam ever since that Digital Homicide incident."

*A/N: this is just a prediction that Valve will get their acts straight in Steam.*

"...Fine. let's boot it up. It better be worth my time."

Ahem. Pardon my ranting. My name is Dante Vera. I'm a 23 year old Hispanic mixed Caucasian who spends most of his time doing fanfic stories for his free time but I also play video games when I have nothing else to do. What's going on? Well...today was my lucky day (I guess) when Rachael showed me a game called Freedom planet. So I was curious...was this game good that Rachael claims to be? Only one way to find out. When I started the game up, I was suddenly impressed of how this game start out. The cutscenes amaze me. Reminds me so much of the Megaman series that had voice acting and the gameplay...oh. my. god. It is astonishing that something that took time and effort could be such an amazing game.

Rachael (thankfully) was helping me how to play the game and how to beat the levels. I swear I was playing this game for hours and thanks to Rachael's help, I got to the final level against the final boss and let me tell you...he is a joke when you play as Lilac. I'm not joking. Her specials are ridiculous and can do serious damage to bosses if played properly.

Now...I wouldn't be telling you this story if something really strange really happened. I'll tell you...when Lilac and her friends looked up at the sky to see the kingdom stone get destroyed, my birthmark on my arm (which looks like a dragon believe it or not) started to glow on my arm. As if that wasn't strange enough, Carol and I kid you not about it when she said...

"Hey, guys? I see something in the sky and it doesn't look pleasant." She said rather paranoid.

"Rachael?! What's happening!?" I shouted in fear.

"I don't know!" Rachael said with fear.

A huge flash coming from my monitor blinded me and Rachael as we were suddenly pulled through the monitor as we blacked out the moment we got through the monitor. For maybe 20 minutes, I wake up...groaning in pain and find myself in a rather...familar area. If memory serves me right, I'm in Dragon Valley from the Freedom planet game...but that wasn't what surprised me the most...what surprised me was that I turned an anthromorphic water dragon as my age seems to have gotten me younger to the age of an 18 year old. Shocking, huh? I always wondered about this birthmark I had but I never thought it would be connected to a game I just started playing. What's I never knew my real parents and for all I know they could be dead or missing and my huge guess that I had a family of water dragons that they put me in the real world for what...protect me from someone? If they are alive (that's if they are), I want to have a nice long chat with them.

Anyway...I get off the ground and I swear I heard a motorcycle revving in the distance closing in to my location. I look around and I can't find Rachael anywhere. Where did she go...? Did she get warped somewhere else...? God help her...I tried to walk a bit but I would almost stagger to the ground in pain. When the sound of the motorcycle stopped, footsteps were rushing towards me. I couldn't see who was approaching me cause my vision was somewhat of a blur. The only thing I heard was...

"Hang on! We'll get you to safety!"

As I pass out on someone's arms...

*I might not continue doing this story cause I'm hyped for Freedom planet 2 to come out. Though that does not mean I'm going to discontinue the story.*


	2. New changes and strange pasts

Chapter 2

(Dante's pov)

As I was sleeping...I was having this strange...dream. a figure in a cloak and hood holding a water dragon hatchling(I'm guessing it's me) crying in fear.

 _"Shhh...it's okay, young one. Everything is going to be alright."_ He said softly.

He was going to leave when a gate in front of the hooded figure as a rather familar water dragon...wait is that...

 _"Merga..."_ He growls.

Merga(I should be thankful to Rachael for giving me this kind of information.)...a ruthless water dragon warrior...this just got worse so quickly that I was thinking she was going to murder me with those bloodlust eyes...

 _"So this is where you were hiding. And you have the hatchling...give him to me."_

Oh god no...what the hell is going on?

 _"SO YOU COULD KILL HIM LIKE YOU DID TO HIS FATHER AND MOTHER?! NEVER!"_ The hooded man shouted.

 _"Kill him? No...I have better plans for him. As for you...it's time I dispose of you...once and for all."_ Merga said as she took out a sword.

Before the dream ended, a huge flash of light appeared right in front of the hooded man and Merga as Merga growls in anger.

 _"YOU!"_ She shouted.

Who?! Who the hell was it?! I can't even see cause of the huge flashing light blinding me...sadly...the dream just...ended. what was it trying to show me? I quickly wake up as I start panting in fear while Lilac looks at me surprised.

"Whoa there. It's okay. I'm here." Lilac said gently.

Once I managed to get a hold of myself...I see Lilac walk towards me but stops near me but not too close thankfully.

"Wh-Where am I?" I asked.

"You're in my treehouse. Me and my friends found you on a crater and you looked like you were in so much pain that we had to put you here to rest."

"...How long was I out?"

"Two days."

"Oh..."

"...How are you feeling?" She asks me with concern.

"Tired..."

She sits down on a chair and we start to talk about what happened to me...she had this look of curiosity on her face and I feel like she's going to play the 20 questions game with me. God...she looks so cute in real life...did I just say that...?

"So how did you get here?" She asks me.

"I can't remember much. I remembered being in another world then my birthmark was glowing and...well...here I am."

"Another world?" Lilac asked rather confused.

I need to be careful what I say. One wrong word and I'm screwed...

"Yeah...it was called Earth. A nice place...I guess." I sighed.

"Earth?"

"Yeah."

"Hmm..."

Why do I have the slightest concern that she doesn't believe me at all?

"You don't believe me do you?" I frowned.

"No. Just curious. Still...I never heard of this "Earth" so it's got me curious."

"I guess that's understandable." I said.

Let's hope she doesn't have to press the matter too much...I slowly got off the bed as I felt a bit of pain in my body as Lilac held me to prevent me from falling.

"Thanks..." I said softly.

"You're welcome." She giggled.

"By the way...I didn't get your name." I said with curiousity as we headed out of the treehouse.

"It's Lilac. What's yours?" She asks me.

"Dante." I smiled.

"Nice to meet ya, Dante." She says as we went out of the treehouse.

Once we got outside...I got to see Avalice...and I got to say...it looks so much better in real life...Major/Minor(a god awful visual novel that you should avoid.) eat your heart out(A/N: would love to hear that narcissistic developer get triggered about that. XD).

"Wow...this looks amazing..." I said at awe.

"Heh...yup. welcome to Avalice, Dante." She smiled.

Indeed...somehow...I'm gonna have to get used to place...but something tells me...something terrible approaches.

(Rachael's pov)

...

...

...

The pain...it's unbearable...I slowly open my eyes and find myself on a pond surrounded by trees...I get off the water to see that I have...changed...I look at my reflection and I see...I'm not human...but a kitsune...an anthromorphic nine tailed fox...in a kimono. This could mean one thing...I became my OC...Oh boy...this cannot be good...


End file.
